Task Force Volkriun
=Story= Task Force Volkriun - a division of Glyaxia Command.http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2012/01/mission-details.html A member of the United Glyan Coalition.http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2012/07/mission-details.html Ready to Deploy: Task Force Volkriun "Since the Gendrone Revolution could not be suppressed through standard operations, Glyaxia Command made the risky decision to create an all new type of soldier, the Neo Sincroid, to aid in the conflict. Assigned at only one per battalion, each Neo Sincroid stands ready to defend the Glyan population at any cost..."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2012/01/mission-details.html Survive "Follow Task Force Volkriun's Captain Ruger as he tracks a mysterious alien signal, leading him and his team into the deadly woods of Planet Volkria... SURVIVE."http://www.onelldesign.com/comics/survive UGC Task Force Volkriun Tri-Liner "I used 180 Wedges, about 250 Switch Pins and 8 Blocks to make the "Tri-Liner". It weighs about 7 pounds currently (I'm still tweaking it), opens up and when fully extended is about 2 feet in length (more on that later). Flying it around out back has been a total trip. The neighbors must think that I've been playing with some kind of futuristic breadbox."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2012/07/tri-liner.html Rollout-3.png Rollout-2.png Rollout.png Rollout-4.png UGC Task Force Volkriun Mobile Base "There are some strange little builds lurking around this base."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2012/07/task-force-volkriun-mobile-base.html Task-Force-Volkriun-Mobile-Base-FULL.png|Task Force Volkriun Mobile Base Planning-2.png|Planning Commandos-ALT-4.png|Commandos Commander-Evireyor-CLOSE-ALT.png|Commander Evireyor DSG-DUO-CLOSE.png|Deep Space Glyan Duo Phaseon-Evolver.png|Phaseon Evolver Phaseon-Guardian.png|Phaseon Guardian Black Core Survival Suits "The Armorvor utilize Delphi designed Black Core Survival Suits, which function like a second skin and keep the user protected from virtually any environment, as well as the effects of Phase Dimensional travel. The firepower of one Survival Suit, used by a skilled operator, can rival that of a Heavy Armored Rig. Though the Rigs also use Black Core in their construction, the Armorvor were able to master the use of this mysterious substance over many cycles during their exile in Zorennor, achieving another level of technological symbiosis with their hardware as they evolved over time. Combined, these facts effectively make a single Armorvor the equivalent of a one man army."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2012/08/shipping-details.html Armorvor-GROUP-2.png|The Armorvors Armorvor-Attack-2.png|Armorvor Attack Punch-Out-ALT.png|Punch Out Task Force Volkriun Reforged ]]"Responding to an urgent distress signal sent from the Point Cerrek Space Station located high above Planet Esedeth, Task Force Volkriun mobilizes under the new leadership of the formidable Commander Vulldren. Outfitted with the latest Variable Reflex Driver technology and tactics, the battle hardened unit stands prepared for the worst. Reforged and sworn to never let their legion fall to ruin again, they forever honor the many brothers they lost at the Siege of Volkria. But will their collective might alone be enough to challenge the true enemy of the Glyos System?"http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2018/02/task-force-volkriun.html The Xenodeth Outbreak "Task Force Volkriun receives a distress call from Esedeth Mobile Patrol and runs into a new form of the Villser."https://www.instagram.com/p/BfpxPWoH5D_/ Volkria71-01.jpg Volkria71-02.jpg Volkria71-03.jpg =Gallery= Task Force Volkriun TaskForceVolkriun.png|Aleero and the Task Force Volkriun Glyans TaskForceVolkriun2.png|Task Force Volkriun prepping The Rig VolkriunAxisArmoredGlyan-WEB.jpg|Volkriun Axis Armored Glyan Task Force Volkriun Returns Commander-Evireyor-CLOSE.png|Commander Evireyor Task-Force-Volkriun-OUTSIDE-Group.png|Task Force Volkriun outside Captain-Ruger-OUTSIDE-ALT.png|Captain Ruger Volkriun-Commando-Buildman-ALT.png|Volkriun Commando Buildman Searching-OUTSIDE-ALT-3.png|Searching Meeting-OUTSIDE-ALT-3.png|Meeting Task-Force-Volkriun-GROUP-CLOSE.png|Task Force Volkriun Task-Force-Volkriun-GROUP-ALT-2.png|Task Force Volkriun UGC TFV 2018 Preview Feb18-sneak.gif|Sneak Peak GlyosNav_sprites71.gif|8-bit Artwork by Marc Beaudette =Hierarchy= Task Force Volkriun Command Archive-sarvos-volkriun.jpeg|Task Force Volkriun Sarvos Glyarmor-Commander-Vulldren-WEB-3.png|Glyarmor Commander Vulldren Task Force Volkriun Members Archive-neosincroid-volkriun.jpeg|Neo Sincroid Aleero Archive-glyan-volkriun.jpeg|Glyan Task Force Volkriun Archive-therig-volkriun4.png|The Rig - Volkriun Division Buildman-Task-Force-Volkriun-Cinar-ALT.png|Buildman Warrior TFV Cinar Heavy-Armored-Glyan-Task-Force-Volkriun-WEB.png|Glyan TFV Heavy Soldier Glyan-Task-Force-Volkriun-Soldier-WEB.png|Glyan TFV Soldier Gendrone-Defender-Task-Force-Volkriun-ALT.png|Gendrone Force Defender Task Force Volkriun Zereon-Task-Force-Volkriun.png|Gendrone Zereon Task Force Volkriun Archive-crayboth-TFV_1024x1024.png|Crayboth TFV Scout Vector-Jump-TFV-Operative-WEB.png|Vector Jump TFV Operative VRD-Caliber-Crusher-WEB_1024x1024.png|TFV Caliber Crusher with Variable Reflex Driver Villser-Volkriun-Test-Type-ALT.png|Villser Volkriun Test Type Task Force Volkriun UGC Command archive-exellis-TFV.jpg|Task Force Volkriun Exellis archive-glyan-TFV.jpg|Glyan Task Force Volkriun Captain Ruger Task Force Volkriun UGC Members archive-glyan-TFV.jpg|Glyan Task Force Volkriun Mk. II archive-DSG-TFV.jpg|Deep Space Glyan Task Force Volkriun archive-buildman-TFV.jpg|Buildman Task Force Volkriun archive-phaseon-TFV.jpg|Phaseon Task Force Volkriun archive-gobon-TFV1.jpg|Gobon Task Force Volkriun Archive-crayboth-TFV.jpg|Crayboth Task Force Volkriun Archive-therig-TFV.jpg|Heavy Armored Rig Task Force Volkriun Archive-runner-TFV.jpg|Rig Runner Task Force Volkriun Archive-armodoc-TFV.jpg|Task Force Volkriun Armodoc =Extra Set Task Force Volkriun= Green Pheyden head, Phanost head, Govurom head and Pheyden chest and pelvis VolkriunExtraSet-WEB.jpg|Extra Set Task Force Volkriun =References= Category:United Glyan Coalition Category:Task Force Volkriun